Blackfire
Blackfire is Annabeth and Hope's older sister, the firstborn princess, and former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. She serves as Annabeth's archenemy. Personality Though she is Annabeth's older sister, the two are polar opposites. She also has the optimum qualities of a villain, and she is cunning, deceitful, immoral, sadistic and unremorseful. The two almost never get along well, except when Blackfire tricks Annabeth into thinking she's being nice. Blackfire is constantly trying to, in some way, do away with Annabeth, first with getting her arrested and then trying to marry her to an ooze alien. Blackfire loves fighting her sister and rubbing the fact that she is older and stronger in her little sister's face. The two of them are poster children for sibling rivalry. She has a very sarcastic sense of humor and always hurts Annabeth's feelings. Blackfire is also quite vain and loves telling stories about herself. Blackfire is also quite pretty, and she knows it and uses it to her advantage when around boys. This is seen in the second episode, ''On The Run '' when she developed a crush on Percy upon meeting him and tried to gain his attention and affection, but this could also have been a ploy in further isolating her sister. Background Blackfire first appeared when she arrived on Earth in the episode On The Run. She gave Annie a centauri moon diamond and pretended to enjoy being reunited with her. Blackfire won the Titans' support by having fun with them and telling them stories of adventures she had throughout her travels in olympus.The Titans seemed to like her so much,Annie was beginning to think they wouldn't need her around anymore. She was especially unhappy with her sister's attempts at flirting with percy. When Annie thought of leaving Earth, the Centauri Police showed up and captured her. The Titans rescued her and explained to the Centaurians that they have captured the wrong Tamaranean. The Titans then discovered that Blackfire had framed Annie for crimes by giving her a stolen jewel from the Centauri System. Blackfire, who was leaving Earth at that exact moment, was defeated by Annie after her right hand was hit by Annie's starbolts. She was about to attack again however, the Centauri Police catch her from behind and she's taken to prison, swearing revenge on her sister. Blackfire later broke out from prison and wrested control of Tamaranas its new Grand Ruler. Blackfire attempted to get revenge on Annie by forcing her to marry Traq, a hideous alien. This was actually part of an elaborate plot between Blackfire and Traq; by marrying Annie to Traq,he would reward Blackfire with a very powerful jewel. When her ruse was uncovered, Blackfire was once again defeated by Annie and banished from Tamaran. Blackfire was one of the only villains missing from the lineup of The Brotherhood of Evil, suggesting that she was not out to get all the superheroes, or even the Titans, but simply to just take out Annie. Appearances: SEASON 1: SEASON 2: On The Run City Of Thieves My Favorite Uncle Up All Night(no lines) Family Day A Walk On The Wild Side Long Live The Queen Part 2